Highway to Hell
by Mystical Light
Summary: What do the brothers and Castiel do in the Impala when the radio and tape deck aren't working? Includes MadLibs, Poker and conversation. Vaguely end of Season 5. No Slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own any piece of Supernatural. This is not written for monetary gain. Nor do I own MadLibs.

This was a little story I started a few months ago and finished recently. I hope you enjoy it. This takes place at some time near the end of Season 5 so no spoilers.

* * *

><p>Dean didn't know which one he wanted to attack first - his gigantic baby brother on his right or the warrior of heaven in the backseat. All Castiel said after he arrived two hours ago was that he felt weakened from a particularly arduous search through Western Europe and needed some time to rest. It wasn't that they were annoying him per say; just that being stuck in traffic with just these two knuckleheads for company wasn't really his cup of tea. Or brand of beer he supposed since tea wasn't in the top ten list of Dean's favorite drinks. No on his favorite drinks list, tea had to be at least...thirty?<p>

Oh Jesus... why did the radio have to break today of all days? Why did his last cassette have to get stuck in the changer?

"Come on," Dean said, exerting as much force on the car horn as he felt comfortable using on his Baby.

"Dean, calm down," Sam said turning to give him Bitch Face #25 of today alone.

"I will not calm down," Dean said as he pointed out the front windshield, "Not till I'm lying on a motel room bed with a nice beer outside of Pittsburg just like we planned yesterday night."

Castiel leaned forward slightly in the seat and began saying, "If you would allow it and if it would not weaken me so greatly, I might be able to -"

"No Cas," Dean said cutting him off right away and vaguely motioning with his right arm, "you're not angel zapping us to town. We're driving there. Go back to your stupid sight game."

Sam groaned and Castiel blinked before the youngest Winchester said, "Fine - I spy something...blue." Squinting his eyes, Castiel turned his head and first asked if Sam was referring to the sky. "Nope, not that," Sam said, shaking his head.

"My eye color?"

Dean turned to Castiel and said, "Dude, do you know how gay that sounds?"

"No Cas, not your eyes," Sam added, sounding a little concerned.

Castiel licked his lips and asked, very seriously, "Is it Dean's soul?"

"Is it - what?" "What?" both brothers asked at the same time.

Not batting an eyelash, Castiel said, "Dean's soul - is that what you have been referring to as 'blue'?'"

"Um, no Cas. That's not what I was talking about," Sam said, shaking his head to his brother and turning his body back to look out the front dash.

Castiel leaned back in his seat and looked down to his shoes before his eyes lifted slightly. "Is it my necktie?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"…"

"I spy..."

* * *

><p>It took twenty minutes for that traffic to move and the boys were on the road again - until half an hour after that when they ran into road construction.<p>

"Hey, you're the one who insists on driving," Sam said, looking away from the small notebook he was holding.

"Diving's safer," Dean said like a petulant child before punching the car horn again.

Sam ignored him for the moment and looked to Castiel saying, "Noun?"

"Rabbit."

Sam and Dean both gave Castiel a look before Dean went back to looking outside and Sam began filling in the next box. "Another noun?"

"Curse box," Dean filled in.

Sam filled in the final space, shifted into a more comfortable position and began to read.

"Pirates and Sea Monsters - It was a **dirty** night, with fog so **clean**, you could barely see your **clock** in front of your **.45**. The only sound was the groan of the tired **cream** and the soft wind, which seemed to whisper, **"run... run..."** Suddenly, **hamburgers** shot out of the ocean like **ghosts** on the Fourth of July. Bang! Pow! They grabbed for **DVDs** to bring down to the bottom of the sea- to Davy Jones' locker. The dreaded **Johnny Walker Blue Label** monster, **Castiel**, was as big as a giant **cellular phone** and it smelled like rotting **bears**. I hid inside a **boob** and **jumped** as the monster sucked the **arm** right off one of my shipmates! I was scared out of my **rabbit**, and my **head** almost stopped beating! But, lucky for you, I escaped with my **curse box** and lived to tell the **crusty** tale!"

Dean snorted and looked back to see a confused Castiel. "What's wrong, Cas?" Dean asked.

The angel took a sniff at his trench coat and Dean couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

* * *

><p>Shortly after lunch, Dean reluctantly gave control of his precious Baby to his brother who drives as fast as an eighty year old woman. Instead of riding shotgun though, Dean decided to sit in the back with Castiel and try to teach him the art of playing poker.<p>

"How is it that we haven't arrived in town yet?" Castiel asked while looking at his cards intently.

"Because. How many cards you want?"

"Three."

Dean handed them off and after some rearranging put down his hand revealing a full house of sevens and kings. "What've you got Princess?"

Castiel rearranged his own cards and revealed –

"A royal flush. Seriously," Dean exclaimed as Sam let out an amused whistle.

"I assume that's good."

"Best hand you can get in poker, Cas." Sam said.

"It's almost like you're cheating - counting the cards or something," Dean said as he began shuffling the deck.

Castiel made a strange noise that sounded like a mixture between a chuckle and a cough. Dean knew he'd need to be more careful playing against the angel again.

* * *

><p>"Have we arrived at the destination yet?"<p>

"No, Cas."

_Five Minutes Later_

"I can bring us there faster."

"No, Cas."

_Another ten minutes_

"May I drive?"

"No." Both brothers, in stereo.

* * *

><p>"So, Cas..."<p>

"Yes, Dean?"

"...What do you really look like, you know, when you're not wearing, Jimmy?"

Sam knocked his brother in the head before he turned himself fully around and Dean looked through his rear-view mirror at Castiel who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Um, I do not mean to sound vague," Castiel said, to which Dean rolled his eyes, "but it's beyond human comprehension. Sorry."

"Nah, its okay, Cas," Sam said, giving him a slight grin.

Thinking he had to say something, Castiel said, slowly, "My true form is large. My height is approximately the same as your Chrysler Building I've discovered."

"Oh. You ever been there?" Dean asked.

"I would like to...once things calm down."

"Well, we'll come with you - if you don't mind. Make a day out of it."

"That might be...nice. Thank you Dean, Sam."

"No problem, Cas."

* * *

><p>It was well after nightfall when Dean finally pulled the Impala into the grungiest, cheapest motel in the city that he could find. "End of the line, folks. Everybody out."<p>

The two men and one angel got out of the car and walked to the car's trunk which Dean opened and pulled out his and Sam's bags.

"So, Cas - where're you heading to now?"

"I believe I'll search in the Midwest for Father. Perhaps he is there."

"Good luck then, Cas," Sam said.

Dean turned around and crossed his arms before saying, "Remember though to take a weekend off - we'll head up to New York and you can see that building up close."

"Of course."

With a flutter of wings, Castiel disappeared and the Winchesters went to the main office to get a room for the next few days.

* * *

><p>I encourage anyone who wants to write the story about the boys traveling to the Chrysler Building - it could be fun. Thanks very much for reading. Let me know what you thought about it. :)<p> 


End file.
